


HeartBurn

by SilentMoonKnows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable couple, Cute, Funny, Multi, One-Shots, Soulmate AU, Waiter Derek, more au's, waitress laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HeartBurn

“Aww, I love you too” Allison gushed leaning over and giving peppermint kisses all over Issac’s face who blushed happily while wrapping his arm around her waist and practically lifting her into his lap.

“Your the best thing that has happened to me” Scott said sitting in the booth in front of them holding his and Kira’s linked hands and giving her palm a kiss, “I love you too Scotty” she said before they began swallowing each others tongues. And here I was Stiles Stilinski, the third-wheel, weird soulmate-less friend, such joy! … Not.

“Issac don’t you dare do that we already got banned from Jenny’s Diner, Scott stop trying to swallow Kira, can we just order our food like freaking normal people?!” I ended up shouting making all of the people in the diner turn their attention to me, I sat down abruptly and sank into my chair with my cheeks heating up.

“Sorry” they all mumbled as they looked down at their menu but I didn’t miss the looks of pity, I hated it.

“Whatever let’s just order. Curly fries here I come” I said just as the waitress and a waiter came by, “Hello guys, I’m Laura and this guy over here is … what the where did he go?” she asked even though I saw him leave five seconds ago heading towards the kitchen. Weird, also since when did I get heartburn; my chest felt like if it was on fire.

I rubbed my chest before turning to the Laura and giving her a smile, “Don’t worry about it. Can I please have a double cheeseburger with a large side of curly fries”

“Right to the point, huh? That’s my kind of guy” she said giving me a smile and a wink making me grin.

“Are you always this charming or are you just aiming for a good tip?” I asked playfully making her throw her head back and let out a bubble of laughter. She was cute, with jet-black hair that reached her mid-back, with sparkling light grey-blue eyes and flawless skin but … I was gay period.

“A little bit of both” she said and it was my turn to laugh but my laugh was cut short when the heartburn return and intensified making me wince as I rubbed my chest again.

“You okay?” they all asked in union  which would have been kind of funny if it didn’t feel like somebody was branding my heart, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, “Are you sure your okay Stiles you are looking a bit pale?” Scott asked.

I nodded,”Yea, I just need a minute” I said standing up and heading for the bathroom trying not to stumble as I went and when the bathroom door closed behind me I leaned against the wall and slid down groaning in pain, it was defiantly not heartburn, it did feel like someone was branding and it hurt like hell. 

I started taking my red hoodie of, I took of my batman shirt as well and looked down at my chest in bewilderment, “Holy Cow…” I breathed out as I looked down at my chest. It was blood-red and in the spot over my heart there was a mark; a name to be more specific, “Derek Hale…”

I stared at the name in awed, “You must be Genim Stilinski then?” a sexy gruff voice said from across the bathroom and I caught my breath, my soulmate was a freaking model I mean he HAD to be a freaking supermodel with a face like that, with a body like that. Damn, was that all mine?!

“That’s mine name don’t wear it out … seriously though it’s a really hard name to say and it’s surprising how you could have said it so flawlessly I’m impressed. I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski but I guess you know that already because of the whole soulmate thing. I’m babbling now aren’t I? I’m sorry I babble when I’m nervous and scared, and excited, and pretty much in general-”

“Stiles” the sexy model, err I mean Derek which happened to be my soulmate.

“Yes?” I squeaked out.

“Shut up” 

“Hey you can’t tell me to shut up!” I shouted getting up with my clothes in hand. He frowned, his eyes narrowing making his smoky grey-blue eyes stand out more. His lips were in a thin line and a pale pink and he was sporting a nice beard making me wonder how it would feel against my skin ….

“Stiles” he said snapping me out of my PG-13 daydream, he stood up slowly and started walking towards me making me take a step back with every step forward he took until my back was against the wall.

“Wh-” I started but was forced into silence as I felt his lips brushed mine, his lips moved smoothly against mine one of his hands resting on my naked waist while the other one went to the back of my neck deepening the kiss. I groaned, my hands knotting into his hair and he gave a shudder when I ran my tongue against his bottom lip.

“What’s going on here?” Scott’s said sounding confused and scared as he walked into the bathroom, we broke away my head resting against the crook of his neck as I took deep breaths trying to calm my wild heart … as well as the situation going on down south if you know what I mean.

“Leave” Derek growled out.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” he shot back angrily.

“He’s my soulmate and if you will excuse us we have some business to attend to” I chipped in making Scott look at me with those puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes as Derek grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the bathroom, out of the diner and into the small parking lot and into a Black Camaro.

I grinned, “Why such a gentleman” I said as he opened the passenger door for me before he gave me a peck on the neck and rushing towards his door, maybe having a mate wouldn’t be so bad after all….

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : SilentMoonKnows.


End file.
